


I will break your legs

by orphan_account



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little too much fun
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 52





	I will break your legs

"So, lemme make sure, you're saying dude fell himself and twisted his one leg?"

Technoblade double checked with suspicion, while finding healing poitions in his chest

"Ye...p" Bad said, looking guilty, Skeppy has been carried on his back, trying his best not to laugh.

”And the other leg just happened to be too sour to even walk?"

"Techno, just give us the potion..." Bad said defeatedly

"Welp, okay if you say-." The pig replied, lifting his eyebrows, not gonna call on the obvious lie.

"Heh, found it." he threw a glass bottle to the direction of bad, the person on top of the demon catched it.

"Thanks pal! Me and bad owe you one!." Skeppy waved, shaking his hand, showing one part of his body that could still move without hurting as fuck

bad,who was carrying skeppy returned a polite smile and then walked away. 

"Glad they didn't start their flirting this time chat." Techno muttered under his breath as he waved them away.  
  
"Sorry skeppy..."  
"It's fineee, we both went crazy"  
"You made me crazy!"  
"No youuuu."  
No you!"  


It happened last night.

Their usual soft cuddles, tender touches and small kisses, and with the rise temperature in the room, the more and more hot air through their breaths.

There was no need a word, not even a sign in the eye, the bigger demon pushed the small human down the bed slowly, naturally as the sunsets, 

the two exchanged their taste in the mouth several times before a sharp breath followed by small giggles broke the connection of their lips

“Bad!”

“Whaaat?”

“You’re a pervert.”

Usually we’ll get a blushing demon, yelling and defending himself , only to receive more laughing and teasing from his partner,   
not with the burning desire of seeing his partner needy and messy, not with the dangerous lustful eyes matching the other’s, but hell, it would the biggest lie in the universe if skeppy said didn’t want to take all bad could give.

“You're the one to say.?”

Skeppy panted excitingly as he swung his arms over his best friend, lover and soulmate’s back, legs kicking off the last pieces of clothing hanging on his feet, black and cyan hoodies lay on the ground in a clutter.

The breathing sounds of excitement in the room as time past soon became more and more intense,   
small moans hidden in every breath symbolizing how far the touches has gone,from innocent squeezing and brushing to finding and playing the sweet with fingers, watery sounds in every movement gave him a small embarrassment, mixed with the pleasure that almost drives him crazy, since when has bad got so familiar with his body even more than himself?  
  
“Geppy, you’re just so adorable..”  
  
“....”  
  
No response as expected the smaller man is already half a mess, grasping for words to say ,but only murmurs sweet nothings with soft and small moans, heavy breaths came out, skeppy then covered his mouth with his hand, the little pride in his heart ticking, not wanting to be so easy to show his all, it wasn’t really affective of the breaths is still dancing deeply with every bad’s action, but the moaning sounds were mostly muted, the demon narrow his eyes, smirked in amusement, he quickly pulled his fingers out, the sweet feast was fully prepared anyway.  
The smaller man whined unsatisfiedly of the sudden emptyness, he grasp helplessly on bad's wrist.  
"B-Bad give, give it to me, don't make me wait.."  
  
"Look who's so inpatient?" The demon teased

"Baaaadddddd"  
Instead of responding, bad smiled and leaned down to give skeppy a kiss, not soft one, but roughly and positively, like a beast eating every part of fresh meat from his prey, but it was only his appetizer.  
  
"Break me."  
  
Skeppy whispered through his breath, brushing at the demon's ear, it was almost nothing, but bad heard it.  
The words echoed loudly in his mind, crushing the last thought of holding back, he pound his hips in the smaller man without a warning.

Skeppy moaned loudly, sweet sound mixed with a bit scream, it felt too good, his mind went blank for a few seconds as the demon on top of him gives him the most heavenly feel, he threw his head back and grab on the sheets tightly, legs wrapping tighter around bad unconsciously.

The bed shoke violencly back and forth, rocking with the rythme between the two on it, moans and breathing sounds fill the room, the both desperately called each others name, one growling through the breath, one screaming of satisfaction, the rest of night continued, Skeppy's limbs were numb at this point, but still repeatingly the process due to demon's energy at night,   
They kiss, they touch eachother, the overwhelming happiness, and then they kiss again, touches again, happiness again and again.  
Until both of their energy died down, neither of them recalled when they fell asleep.

Skeppy woke up first, 3 in the evening, sour and naked, which wasn't really surprising that he needed to try hard to sit up after those eventful nights,   
he crawled and struggles to get off the bed, as he finally managed to sit up, moving to the edge of the bed (which only needed a few seconds to do if he didn't got fucked all night)he puts one leg down an-

"FUCK!"  
The sound echoed through the mansion, waking bad up

"Language.. skeppy are you okay?" Bad was still sleepy  
"Bad, i think we twisted my leg, uh, last nigh."  
"Oh my goodness.."  
  
  
And then we went back to the event at the beginning.


End file.
